reitannaseishins_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Encephalon
Wayward City WAYWARD CITY- sky: the darkest of red with jet black clouds. night and day are no different. the only weather change is when it rains... if it rains, you better stay in your house, especially if you're an Other. rain: appears to be blood, which isn't uncommon in the city, but the rain is a sign of danger. if it starts to rain, get inside a building and lock AND block all entrances and windows, especially if you're an Other (as mentioned above). the reason is, when it rains, it summons a swarm of very strange and frightening spirits unlike anyone has ever seen. they're called collectors, and are said to come from hell itself. they wear black cloaks, resembling dementors from harry potter, except they can only hover a few inches off the ground. their hoods never come down, and you never see their faces. however, when close to its prey, incredibly long silver hair snakes out from beneath the hood and slowly flows toward the victim. if touched, the victim will be tangled in the hair, and the collector will open its robe, exposing nothing but black mist with no hint of a body, and the victim will be sucked in. where they go, no one knows, but no one has ever returned. it's possible that this is how the collectors feed. they favor Others more than anything, so sometimes a collector will completely bypass humans or other sentient creatures. collectors are the only thing that can pull an Other from their Host, and it has a significantly negative effect on the Host themselves, leaving them emotionally dead, simply being husks that go about their lives without purpose of feeling. it's very sad. collectors do not enter any quadrant except for wayward city, so it's acceptable for the civilians to flood into smilesville or clearwater park. when running from collectors, wayward citizens and smilesvillians get along as they would if they were in clearwater park. blood pond: a pond filled with, yup, you guessed it, blood. an amusement park with the euthanasia coaster is near here. amusement park: again, the euthanasia coaster is here, but there are many other rides and attractions too. it's almost like your typical amusement park, except many rides and games have darker twists, like haunted houses having real corpses, throwing darts at human organs instead of balloons, and rides that can actually put you in a temporary coma if your tolerance is too low. as for the coaster, anyone may ride, except humans must obtain a very special pass. humans are the only species that can die on the coaster, so it's a source of entertainment for most of the city. when a human wants to ride it, it's because they want to kill themselves. but wayward city isn't COMPLETELY heartless. you must file out an application with specifics on your past, personality, health conditions, and most importantly, why you want to die. if everything is approved, you can ride. there is one day a year, however, where humans are allowed to ride without a pass. this holiday is called "suicide day," which is always on the first saturday of may, and the line for the coaster is usually quite long. dream factory: since its location is in wayward city, there's a lot of nightmares created. however, good dreams are produced as well. annatier is the CEO, and she decides which dreams go out. the dreams are sent when the moon flowers bloom in smilesville, and they travel in the air as sparse molecules. when they reach smilesville, they disperse in different directions to find their targets. they enter the host through the mouth (but they just taste like air). recently, a dream mill has been built to fend off nightmare mist. memory hall: this is a building that can only be visited by obtaining a very exclusive ticket. inside, there are halls and halls with doors, containing all of reitanna's memories. there's a basement that only staff are permitted to enter, which contains the most horrific memories, as well as suppressed memories. the place is run by braniac, which are floating brains with spines for bodies. these creatures know EVERYTHING. red blood cell factory: creates and distributes giant red blood cells. the cells have to be carefully delivered through sewer-like tunnels where there is a chute. inside this chute is a thick membrane that carefully moves each cell down so they don't drop and break. however, if the membrane starts to weaken, sometimes the cells will chip on the way down, causing sickle cells. the red blood cells go down this chute and into a strange organ-like creature underneath encephalon. the creature is the thing holding encephalon up, and it feeds on blood to stay alive. if the creature is low on blood cells, or is fed sickle cells, stuff like tornados and earthquakes happen. wayward cemetery: it's the only cemetery in encephalon, and is known to be haunted. dead molly was buried there, and that's where she hangs out. you can also find aida there. wayward city mall: a large shopping mall with all your mall needs; overpriced clothing, accessories, electronics, food court, knick knacks, patty wacks, and dogs with bones. LAWLZ, get it? ha! there's also a pet store in here that sells the most gruesome looking pets. funnily enough, the mall's entire basement is a prison. it's easily escapable due to the legal system not giving a shit. market: basic grocery store, though the food looks unappetizing to humans, and is sometimes outdated. wayward projects: a shabby apartment building, very tall, and has small, cramped up rooms to rent to people. it's uncomfortable and smells like mold. wayward bar: just a bar where people drink, play pool, and wallow in their own misery. there's no alcohol limit or age restriction, so anyone can drink themselves to death, which happens often, or suffer from liver damage. there's also no food to help sober up with, and they don't serve non alcoholic drinks. it's the saddest and most disgusting place in wayward city. bones: a night club, usually inhabited by teens and young adults. it does have a bar, but unlike the bar next door, it serves soda and water as well as alcohol. people who enjoy drinking blood can also get a lovely bloody mary. get it? HA! bones is the most colorful and lively place in the city. it also has lovely rooms in the back for *ahem* more intimate practices... i'm talking about sex. of all kinds! anyway... black market: where you can get anything illegal, rare, dangerous, etc. for a very high price. again, the legal system doesn't care, so it doesn't attempt to be discreet. thrift store: where you can buy used stuff other people have thrown away. this stuff isn't usually in very good condition, but is very cheap in price. body shop: no, it's not a piercing or tattoo parlor, those are in the mall. this is a shop where you can buy body parts, which are completely legal to sell, so the black market doesn't HAVE to sell them. you can find any type of organ, skin, bones, packages of nerve endings, plasma, and even ailments like bezoars and tumors. these body parts have been taken from people who have died on the street, whether from murder or suicide, or humans who have ridden the euthanasia coaster. people buy body parts from here for various reasons; food for themselves or pets, home decorations, alleyway transplants, gifts to children as toys, etc. convenient store: just like any convenient store, it sells snacks, drinks, souvenirs, lotto tickets, cigarettes, magazines, etc. but don't try to rob it, cause the clerk's armed with an AK-47 and stocks plenty of bullets in his register. café: coffee, bagels, croissants... normal right? well, you don't wanna know what they're made of. sammy's torture gear shop: "tools and toys for all your torturing needs! get guns, knives, swords, ropes, chains, shackles, tazers, thumbscrews, piano wire, tacks, nails, hammers, axes, hacksaws, chainsaws, acid, poisons, scold's bridles, scalpels, ice picks, spanish spiders, and anything else you can possibly think of for the use of torture! (or suicide if you're feeling creative!) you can also order big things like gallows, guillotines, iron maidens, judas cradles, garrotes, brazen bulls, intestional cranks, stocks, choke pears, and many other devices from our online catalogue! for purchases in store or online over 30 barlons, you will receive a free 'torturing for dummies' handbook!" "new in stock: short bladed chainsaw, perfect for getting up close and personal with your victim to ensure maximum splatter! for torturers who love to get bloody, we guarantee you will be covered head to toe or your money back! it is also the perfect 'first chainsaw' for kids age eight (human years) and up! get yours now before they're all gone gone gone!" Sammy (last name unknown) founded the torture gear trade in encephalon in the 19th century. torture tools, of course, were obtainable in certain places, but Sammy began their actual distribution as consumer products. this increased the torture industry ten fold, progressing to wayward city's most profitable company. judas cradles were illegal in wayward city until 1953 because of their seemingly unfair purpose. however, Sammy proposed the law to be repealed, and when voting time came, 81% of voters said "yes" to the law being dropped. judas cradles are now available for legal purchase to the general public, most of who often uses the cradle on alleged sex offenders. we are unsure if the company was passed down the bloodline, or if Sammy simply named a successor, but the business is still going strong, especially since the recent rise in purchases intended for suicide. the head of the company is unknown, as are the district and store managers. however, the assistant managers are the ones seen running the stores, one of which is lizzy. she very much enjoys her job, and employees get a 15% discount! clothing outlet: where you can find clothes of the latest fashion in wayward city. butcher shop: get any kind of steak, ground meat, slabs, fillets, sausages, etc. from any type of animal! including human! residents- lizzy: a serial killer who writes her adventures down in her diary jisatsu brothers: these twins are absolutely identical down to the very last detail, even the way they style their hair. the ONLY way you can tell the difference is the color suits they are wearing; black or white. they always dress very formally and cleanly, which somehow adds to their intimidating nature. they are the leaders of a suicide cult, but no one has ever seen the cult itself, except for members of course. it's rumored to be an enormous amount of people that meet somewhere deep underground. no one can prove it, however, for any member keeps their silence well. the brothers are never seen without one another, and tend to get this hungry, evil smirk on their faces when they see any Smilesvillians. why? well, some people think the brothers kidnap unsuspecting Smilesvillians and brainwash them to be part of the cult. some also say that they capture them and let the cult torture them. but it seems that the most probable explanation is that they find Smilesvillians disgustingly amusing with their happy demeanor and eccentric personalities. they pick on Nyleve and tell her to go live in Smilesville, but Nyleve takes it as a friendly joke instead of an insult, for she doesn't know better. -kin (keen): he wears black and is the one you don't want to argue or reason with. he's cold, malicious, merciless, and can become very scary when angered. he either shouts with rage, or hisses his words very quietly and terrifyingly. he's usually the one who has the ideas between the two twins, and has also been known to defend his brother if anyone tries to reason with gin instead. -gin (geen (soft G)): gin wears white, and is the "funny" one. however, his jokes can be very morbid and cruel, and pranks can be life threatening to whomever he's playing them on. instead of shouting when angry, his laugh turns maniacal and high pitched, and you know you're damn in trouble when that starts. where kin tends to be the brains behind operations, gin enjoys the front lines, performing tortures or other heinous acts based on their plans. it is unknown if "Jisatsu" is their real surname or not, but asking them about it probably isn't the best idea. it has also been confirmed that the brothers are involved with each other, which is, unsurprisingly, legal. also, Annatier seems to be pretty good friends with them, as she lives on the same street. dr. rotkodd: a terrifying doctor that "operates" in his home iapmes: sempai's "Other." (at some point i'll ask sempai to explain her in detail, for a borderline personality Other is much different than a manic depressive Other, and other Others are also much different from each other. understand? other? XD) annatier: my "Other." you should already know a lot about her. koto: a murderer who's elusive and cunning, able to leave absolutely no evidence behind, and known for writing messages on walls with the victim's blood ellehcan: bingo4651's character smiley: a bank robber. you never see his face, so no one knows exactly who he is. he is always seen carrying a bag of money, but for some reason, he could be walking around a public area like a regular person, and no one seems to stop him. he never speaks. kitten: another extremely psychotic murderer lady: the meanest, bitchiest, stupidest, most self centered person anyone has ever known. EVERYONE in encephalon hates her, and she has absolutely no friends. she's known for being a major bully to people, and has caused many suicides. she also trolls online, being mean and nasty to everyone for no reason. lady is extremely unintelligent, and often responds with "well you're dumb" if you speak words that are too complicated, like the word "educated." it's a real shame, she's actually kinda pretty. katia: NatureReigns's character rin: a boy who has a bit of a crush on Jan's little sister, Kay phil: extremely fat, slobby man. he wears sweat pants and a stained tank top. his arms can barely reach his face. he'll be seen holding some kind of fatty food, and when he speaks, it usually sounds like his mouth is full. he has a combover and is unemployed... not that he's motivated to get a job anyway. kris: an "angel of death," he has a thing for jan jan: another psychotic girl who gets into so many kinds of trouble, it's surprising she can live her life without the law on her ass (even for wayward city). she's killed people, ripped a fetus out of her own belly, attacked multiple passersby, sees things that aren't there, and is absolutely horrible to her little sister, Kay. cayla: CrazedCartoonGirl's character nyleve: Evelyn's "Other." she's an ADHD Other. tabyzzah: hazzybat's character hanika: a mysterious young girl who isn't usually present in her own home, but travels around and keeps out of sight. she can move very quickly and is exceptionally experienced in parkour. she's also good at martial arts, and wields two swords at the same time. she wears a scarf around her mouth and rarely ever shows her full face. she seems to speak an unrecognizable "asian" language. as far as anyone knows, she's the only one who can speak it. she doesn't have experience interacting with other humans, so when she comes across one, she gets defensive and nervous. it doesn't help that she can't speak any other language. her survival instincts are magnificent. she is also VERY pretty. the only reason she lives in wayward city is because most of the residents are reclusive. "bad mike": technically he is a being made of thought, not an actual born being. he was created in the dream factory specifically to target reitanna's nightmares. he's been able to get passed the dream mill. the condemned house: no one knows who once lived there, what happened inside, or why it's condemned. many have tried to get inside, but it's surprisingly impossible. sound never comes from the house, but a strange smell will emanate from it every once in awhile empty land: completely desolate, full of nothing but dry, dead grass and pulsing ground veins. stalker chickens usually roam around this area when not following people around. no one really wants to build anything here because it's too close to the gate leading into the unknown quadrant. Clearwater Park CLEARWATER PARK: sky and weather: identical to earth's, except the natural light is provided but sun flowers and moon flowers, just like in smilesville. the beach: this is what gave Clearwater park its name, for the ocean is more clear than even the water in crystal pond. it's a nice place to hang out for the day, or even go jelly star gazing at night. the water in the ocean is never too cold, and is home to many forms of sea life. around the beach is where palm fruit trees are most abundant. playground: another park for kids to play, but adults who live here don't usually join in. amusement park: the most awesome amusement park you can dream of. its price is worth the fun! the woods: a smaller forest with beautiful pine trees and woodland critters. this is a good place to wander in for picnics or just taking a walk. encephalon hospital: the only medical center in encephalon. (dr. rotkodd doesn't count.) it's a huge hospital that offers everything from dentistry to optometry, mental institution to rehabilitation, brain surgery to treating sore throats, etc. you hurtin, they're fixin! sanctuary: it's called the sanctuary because it is actually a multi-religion church. anyone from any religion or faith can come here to worship, pray, listen to sermons, etc. the sanctuary is divided into segments, each for hosting the needs of every practice. even atheists and satanics have a place here! library: sitting on the border to smilesville, it is the best place to find books on everything from history of encephalon to "what's in between my toes?" however, these books don't have special effects and attributes like books found in smilesville. pizza place: an old fashion pizza parlor that makes pizzas better than anywhere in the world. clothing outlet: too colorful for wayward city fashion, but not exotic enough for smilesville fashion? well, here, we have what you need! stylish, yet simple, casual, yet eye pleasing, formal, but not too fancy... this outlet is great for plain janes, conservative dressers, and anyone who enjoys fashion that's not too extreme. toy store: smilesville toys too much? well, they have your typical toys, ones you'd find in any general toy store on earth. café: a normal café for a normal day. palm fruit smoothies: famous for their smoothies containing palm fruit. they also have other flavors. hair salon: change your doo and look brand new! candle shop: soothing, romantic, refreshing, holiday scents, plus many more! now, for a limited time only, color changing flame candles! the flame's color changes with your mood! imported straight from smilesville! candy store: want a candy bar with caramel instead of cabbage? starbursts that don't actually burst? or gum that WON'T put you in danger of floating away when you blow a bubble? this is where to get normal candy! multi-cultural restaurant & market: here you can dine on, or even just buy, food from all different cultures. no one is left out here! comic store: DC or marvel? JTHM or Lenore? divel or STFMM? don't matter, cause they got 'em! music & DVD store: any movie, any band, right here, right now! arcade: games games games! tickets for prizes! great for birthday parties! one of the greatest things about clearwater park is that, somehow, wayward city dwellers and smilesvillians will get along as if they were friends or friendly acquaintances. it is believed that the air itself has calming effects, preventing even the meanest people, such as lady, from being bad or committing crimes. Hosts will bring their Others here if they want to hang out without endangering themselves. residents- koda: honestly, he sort of dresses like he belongs in wayward city, but he's got the Clearwater park spirit all over him! in fact, he says he's so awesome, Clearwater park should be renamed to "kodawater park." tomoko: koda's cute, Japanese girlfriend mike: rei's gamer boyfriend min ji: a 12 year old korean girl with long pigtails. she was born in america, so she speaks perfect english, and actually doesn't know korean... because her parents were born here too. XD sometimes she's seen with a lolly pop, otherwise she's just being cute. viktor and celeste: viktor is a young scientist who is stricken with grief over his dead sister. he designed celeste, who is a genetically engineered being, to take the place of his sister. WBC: wonton, bloo, and chika are a trio like no other. wonton is the cute and oblivious one. (you always gotta have that type of character somewhere.) she's very positive, and sometimes a ditz. she's innocent, but also kind of strange. she wears only black and white, and likes hair accessories. she always wears that dog collar. she's also very confident. however, despite all this, she can be kinda quiet sometimes. she'll lapse into silence either because she's just listening to others, or she got distracted by something. she doesn't really notice how mean bloo is. bloo is bitchy and conceited. she thinks she's better and prettier than everyone else in the whole world (though she is a hundred times more likable than lady). the clothes she wears, however, aren't really that extravagant, but pretty casual. she will wear bright colors, but not a whole lot of accessories. she like scarves and headbands. she believes she is the smartest and the most mature. she acts as the leader. chika is the fashionista. she wears outrageously colorful clothing and accessories, and she likes hats. she has an "i don't give a crap, as long as i'm having fun" attitude. she usually tries to convince bloo to "take a chill pill." chika also likes to keep moving, otherwise she gets bored. they live in Clearwater park because it's calm and peaceful, and bloo likes the beach XD Justin: mike's best friend franswa Gaylord von douche IV: he's suave, smooth talkin, and seems to have a business card for every business or service you could think of. the otanashi twins: suki and suko otanashi are identical twins, despite the fact that they are brother and sister (and they do NOT engage in twincest.) they both have asymmetrical haircuts, and have only been in america for about three years. they can speak both english and japanese, and often switch to japanese when they don't want anyone else to understand what they're saying. they are trouble makers and geniuses, and can be seen setting up traps or rewiring things, and sometimes they will be on a ceiling, dropping things on random people. their jokes are never actually physically harmful. randy: probably the happiest "emo" kid you will ever seen. what i mean is, he is dressed in a way that people would consider "emo," but that's just how he likes to dress. he is obsessed with both art and science, and he's a very good speaker. he also has some kind of connection with the otherworldly. he's been known to have seen faint apparitions, and is fascinated with learning more about Others, though he doesn't like coming face to face with them. this is why he avoids both wayward city. as for smilesville... well, the outrageous assortment of colors give him headaches. Smilesville SMILESVILLE- sky: a bright magenta, usually clear of clouds. when clouds so appear, they are fluffy, white, and are solid enough to sit on if you find a way into the sky. it's not uncommon to see a smilesvillian sleeping on a cloud. luckily, when the clouds clear, they slowly lower to the ground and disappears in a sparkly white mist. the night sky is deep violet and never gets cloudy. we're not sure why this is, but some scientists believe that clouds are repelled by moon flowers. weather: when it rains, it gives everyone a cozy feeling, making everyone feel lazy and get the urge to go home, snuggle in a blanket, and drink a hot beverage. the rain drops or multicolored, as if it was raining skittles. rainclouds are grayish-purple, and, unlike normal clouds, are not solid. if lightening is present, the colors also very. thunder is the same as on earth. snow comes in normal winter, and is a light cotton candy pink. its temperature and consistency is the same as earth snow. however, unlike earth snow, it is perfectly alright to eat it from anywhere on the ground. crystal pond: a pretty little pond with sparkly water. goldypus and silversquid live in the water, as well as many strange breeds of aquatic life. it is said that you can catch shoogwubbles in this pond, but no one has shown solid proof. pasta trees have been known to sprout up in this area. sweetleaf forest: a small forest filled with sweetleaf trees. these trees have lavender colored leaves, which are large, and seem to be coated in sugar. they are excellent for boosting one's mood or giving one energy without caffeine. the leaves can be brewed as tea, soup, or used in baking. their taste is absolutely indescribable, and it is said that it varies from person to person. flutter yarns take refuge in the sweetleaf forest, and there is also a cottage deep within the trees where cherry lives. blapple orchard: this is where sempai lives, growing blapples in her orchard for all of smilesville to enjoy. it's an extremely successful trade, and she owns quite a large bit of land, including the rolling sheep meadow, which is fenced off. she farms rolling sheep, and will also use and sell their milk, as well as their wool. sempai sometimes has to chase tri-flies away from her trees, but jelly stars usually do a pretty good job of keeping them away. playground: a nice little park with swings, slides, seesaws, and other things for kids and adults alike to play in. since most of the adults in smilesville are children in spirit anyway, this is not a strange sight. candy trees of all sorts grow closeby. smilesville mall: another grand shopping mall, except this one does not have a prison. there is no need for a prison in smilesville! you can find the most colorful and outrageous clothes and accessories here, as well as extravagant appliances, electronics, and expensive toys not sold in the toy store. the food court is mostly filled with candy and sweet shops. bakery: THE most awesome bakery you could possibly find, best known for their blapple pies. they also use palm fruit imported from Clearwater park. you can find any sort of bread, cake, pastry, pie, tart, muffin you can think of! and if you thought it and they don't have it, they'll make it for you! clothing outlet: for more inexpensive clothes than you find in the mall, but still very colorful and eccentric. they also sell wigs. toy store: stuffed animals, bouncy balls, wind up cars, floating legos, self inflating balloons, coloring books and crayons, bells, whistles, bell whistles, jill-in-a-boxes, and many more awesome toys! evelyn owns the shop, and is often seen playing with the toys she sells book store: sells the most interesting books. even the history books aren't boring! some books can even sense when you're bored and blow confetti in your face. there are pop up books where the characters move, self reading books, where a voice will read the book outloud, dream books, which record your dreams to the very last detail, even ones you don't remember, and create a story from them, and many more types of books. you can also buy manga and certain art supplies here. café: owned by tenji, who makes the most AWESOME things you could find in a café. it DOES sell a few things that are sold in the bakery, but there are some things that just can't be replicated by other shops. it also seems to be a miniature club with dancing and music. tenji's employees, including male, are required to wear extremely sexy uniforms, and get around on roller skates. video game/movie store: it's just like a blockbuster and gamestop combined. heh, blockbuster... those were the days. pet store: the cutest animals you can own as pets are here, the most popular one being the volpiline. market: smilesville's grocery store, which has the best looking fruits, vegetables, meats, snacks, etc. you can find. residents- reitanna: I live in a giant, non toxic, hypoallergenic mushroom that's been hallowed out to be a house. the mushroom sits in a huge blapple tree, which was provided by sempai, and is the only blapple tree outside of the orchard. in between my house and crystal pond is a garden with a vast variety of produce, including bomb cabbage and minty fresh Canadian corn. there is a hole at the base of the tree that is home to my two rats, rem and ezio, and there is a carved tunnel leading right up to the house if they need to come inside. they spend a lot of time in the house during winter or particularly cold nights, usually snuggling in paka's fluffy fur. paka is my volpiline. cherry: a sweet girl who lives in sweetleaf forest. rumor has it, the reason she is so sweet is because of the close exposure to all of the sweetleaf trees. sempai: owns the blapple orchard and farms rolling sheep. demar: capitalofawesome's character tenji: an extremely eccentric man who acts flaming gay, but is actually bisexual. he owns the café, and is very popular with the other residents. despite being obnoxious at times, he does not have an Other of any kind. he's normal, go figure! fly girl: her real name is tera (like ditera ha ha get it?). she wears a hat with antennae, goggles, and fake fly wings. she actually thinks she was chosen by the flies to be the ambassador and try to create peace between flies and humans. fly girl is like 9 years old or something. ana: InvaderAna1's character evelyn: she's extremely bubbly and eccentric, but also very attractive. she owns the toy store, but can be found in the playground or the café when she's not working. dawn: ArtisticRosePrincess gee gee: mi-kitty555 paku: an adorable robot that loves cupcakes. she rarely is seen anywhere except the bakery. karate squirrel: a squirrel in karate gear who is very random, hyper, and not quite the smartest thing in the world. when he speaks, it's usually yelling and in broken english. for example; "i am best squirrel! nuts are what i require!" Hollywood pillow and freedom apple: roommates, one is a pillow with outstanding swagger, and the other is a green apple that does what he wants. they're best friends, and are rarely seen apart. HP never takes off his sunglasses. empty land: unlike the empty bit of land in wayward city, this lot is covered in thick blue-green grass. lots of things grow here, like sun and moon flowers, and a number of other flowers, trees, and bushes. many little animals roam around as well. though, no one builds on it because of how close it is to the unknown quadrant. there is an area where avilores roam, but... we try to avoid that area. XD Unknown a fence was built here, preventing entry. it is completely blank, the road disappearing into white nothingness. it's so quiet, it's almost as if you've gone deaf, and it's even hard to hear your own thoughts. the problem with the unknown quadrant is, they were unable to find the edge to fence off, and looking for it caused people to fall off the invisible cliff. it was blocked off due to the dangers residing in the emptiness, completely unseen. not only is the edge undetectable, but it seems there are random holes in the invisible ground, which are also undetectable, and they appear to lead straight down through the land and into the void. there are scientists who try to discover what this area holds, but it's a very difficult task. they prefer to send little robots out, but they sometimes fall before they're able to gather necessary information. sometimes people will get brave and climb over the fence to explore. they don't usually make it back. those who DO make it back are severely injured from unknown forces, and they're also pretty traumatized, refusing to tell people about their experience. there's a LOT more to encephalon, but describing everything could write a novel. you'll just have to find out everything for yourself? where do YOU live? obviously the unknown is uninhabitable. do you have an Other in wayward city? do YOU live in wayward city? it's your choice! there's plenty of room in encephalon!